Hidden Past
by Andrea The Hylian White Mage
Summary: A shadow in a dream. A mysterious girl with unatural powers. A race long thought gone. One chance to Link past, present, and future.
1. Prologue

Hidden Past

By: Andrea

Prologue:

I hide in the shadows yet live in the light. Few know who I am or my purpose. I am the Guardian of Life and the Demon of Death. I protect the innocent and pure of heart warriors. Everyone fears me yet none know me. Shadows consume me and light absorbs me. I am a thief and I am the victim. I am the giver and I am the taker. Fear is my ally and fear is my enemy. I hide in the shadows and live in the light. I am the Guardian of the Hero…. The Guardian of the Hero of Time.


	2. Chapter One: Kokiri Forest

Chapter One: The Kokiri Forest.

Notes: : : means thoughts 

I sat in my usual hidden spot among the giant trees in the Kokiri Forest. There was a gentle breeze from the north whispering through the air. And there was the gentle smell of cookies baking from below in one of the house trees. I could hear the birds and fairies singing, the Kokiri laughing and playing games but most importantly, I could hear the Hero of Time talking with the Deku Tree sprout. It was always the same thing; 'You shall be a great hero one day Link.'. I often didn't bother to follow him into the clearing to watch him. I sighed and went to work making arrows for Link, which he would find on the ground, or for myself. I often did this with many of his items; it was the easiest way to protect him. My days were spent completely devoted to him. I watched him from afar and did my best to protect him without his noticing. Though I had to admit it was getting harder everyday, since he almost saw me one day after visiting the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda. After that day, I stopped trying to get so close. :I did the right thing. If he finds out about me…. no he won't find out about me…. he can't find out about me. He belongs in this world, not mine.: I sighed and stretched my wings, their bright white would stand out in the dark forest if I wasn't so used to hiding here. After all I spent ten years straight here. I check them over for twigs and leaves, :nothing this time.: I looked down to see Link finally leaving. :It's about time, could you have taken any longer with that weed?: I jumped up and climbed to the top of the trees and watched him ride away on his runt horse Epona. I smiled and looked after him for a while, making sure he got far enough away before I could take to the air myself. :He's grown up so much. He's grown so handsome and strong and virtuous…. My little brother…I miss you so…: I wiped a small tear from my eye and jumped from the tree. I never got over the feeling of the wind running over my wings just before I lifted off. The thrill never grew old even if I did. I took off and hid just above the clouds watching him like a hawk. :That horse is so slow. It's pathetic that I can catch up to it.: I sighed when I saw where he was headed, Hyrule Castle Town, to the Temple of Time. :Why does he want to go there?:


	3. Chapter Two: Thief

Chapter two: Thief

Note: : : means thoughts

I flew and stopped at the top of the Temple of Time. I hate it when he does this. I could hear Link talking with someone however it was muffled through the stone and couldn't tell whom. I shook my head knowing that just sitting up here was useless. :If he expects me to stay here like some pet wolfo, he's sadly mistaken.: I jumped down into a back alley and whispered a spell.

Goddess of Power change my race

Goddess of Wisdom change my body

Goddess of Courage change my appearance

Goddess of Truth change into a Hylian girl.

My wings crossed in front of me and transformed me into a Hylian girl of about seventeen. I had short black hair and blue eyes with a tint of my normal violet. My wings soon disappeared into my back and I looked normal save for the rags I wore. I shook my head at them; :I'll just have to steal new cloths and some food.: My cloths were fine for guarding Link, however being seen in them was not fine, they had large holes, and blood stains and smelled rancid.  The only thing that matched their smell was a rotting corpse. :Then again I am a corpse:. I smiled at the thought, :Well I am.: I brushed myself off and headed into town. My first stop was food; I smelled the wonderful bread, the fruit from all over Hyrule, the fresh fish, and the warm meats. It was wonderful. Nothing on Hyrule smelled better. I sighed in bliss, as I hadn't eaten in a good week. I walked up to the food cart and bent over. I picked up a rock and tossed it at the other side of the cart. The shop keeper turned around expecting to see a shopper or thief, however when he turned around he only saw a figure running away from the other side of his cart with four apples, and a loaf of bread missing. 

"Help! I've been robbed!" He yelled instantly 

:Damn it I'm losing my touch.: I thought as I sped away from the crime. This guy has plenty and he can plainly see I have none. I jumped over another stand into a dark ally running as fast as I can but I can already hear two steps of footsteps behind me, both Hylian. I tucked the food into my pocket and jumped up a ladder, climbing as quickly as I could though I could hear the other two figures gaining. I ran to the to the edge of the roof and grabbed a staff. 

"Stop! You're under arrest!" One of them yelled.

I used the staff to vault from one roof to another; :they don't give up easily do they? All this trouble for one tiny piece of bread and a few mealy apples, this is insane! There wasn't this much security even when I was alive.: I shook my head and turned back to see my pursers, and then froze in absolute fear, trapped in place as if by magic. Link was standing across from me with the king's right arm, his general Sir Pigeon. I didn't notice Sir Pigeon's deep icy blue eyes that looked at me with both anger and pity. I hardly cared about his golden brown hair that reminded me of a lions main and so eloquently matched his eyes. I didn't bother to look at his rippling robes covering a suit of bright armor or even the long sword that was at his right side. No, My eyes were fixed on one thing alone, Link. I looked over his grown body, to the master sword at his back, to his beautiful blue eyes that were shimmering like two sapphires at the bottom of Lake Hylia. I smiled slightly remembering those two little gems looked up at me when he was little. I remembered fascinating over his golden hair that was as yellow as the suns the goddesses created. 

Then I was brought back to reality. 

"Halt thief!" he yelled and it sent chills down my spine. 

I turned my back to him and started to run; :no I have to get out of here! He can't find out about me!: Just as I was running though, Link had used his Longshot to get over to the same rooftop as me and knocked me down, making my sword fall from its scabbard and to the side of us. I gulped and looked up at him, that little baby boy I knew was far-gone. 

"Surrender thief. Enough with the chase." 

"It was only a few apples and some bread . . . Please . . . I haven't eaten in a good two weeks . . . Please Link let me go . . ."

He stopped advancing when I said his name and looked oddly at me. He must have thought it odd I knew his name, however it should be familiar territory since he is the Hero of Time. 

"Surrender now and make it easy on yourself. If you plead guilty the king will go easy on you. You have several witnesses against you…" 

"Link, trust me. Let me go…" I pleaded then hated what I had to say next, "Don't make me fight you."  

He shook his head and unsheathed his sword. I backed away from him before standing up.

"Let me go… I don't want to hurt you."

He looked at me and then to the master sword. 

"I'm the one with the sword thief. Now I'll ask you again to make this very easy on yourself. Surrender. I don't want-"

:I'm sorry.: I thought as I grabbed and twisted his write so he dropped his sword into my other hand. Then I tripped him and back flipped over him so we had changed positions in the blink of an eye. I looked down at him sadly and touched his chin every so gently with the tip of his sword. 

"I'm sorry. I warned you…"


	4. Chapter Three: Sir Pigeon

Chapter three: Sir Pigeon's Fight

Note: : : Means thoughts 

"Yes you did thief." He said with a wry smile. 

I sighed, :if the sages could see me now! Ye Goddesses! I'm supposed to protect this idiot, not beat him.:  

"Drop the sword now thieving scum…. Link are you alright?" I heard a voice from behind yell at me. 

"I would never have hurt him if he didn't threaten me." I said calmly and turned so I could se sir Pigeon climbing up the side of the building. He pointed his sword at me but I stared at him blandly. 

"Drop your weapon sir knight. If I can beat the Hero of Time what say you I can't defeat you as well?"

The knight laughed, obviously thinking it was a joke. I looked sorrowfully down at Link and gave him a small cut on his arm that looked worse then it both felt and was.

"I'll not tell you again." I warned, "Leave me be."

He narrowed his blue eyes and grumbled. I guess he never met one of my kind before. I'm obviously not getting out of here without a fight with the king's right hand. I shook my head, :why do these idiots want to fight me so badly? It was only a little food and everyone in town has more then enough:.

"I'll make you a deal sir knight. If I beat you, you and hero boy here leave me alone. . ."

"You're a thief and a kidnapper. I don't make deals with you." Sir pigeon replied 

I bit my lip and said, "Oh really? Do you have a choice? After all a flick of my wrist and Link will lose his head."

"Leave him out of this….. Fine. I'll fight you but you won't win." 

"We shall see, won't we?" I said with a slight tone of annoyance. :Does this guy really think he can beat me? I was chosen by the sages to guard the Hero of Time because of my skills with a sword.:

I looked down at Link; somehow I guess he wouldn't stay out of the fighting however if I was going to get away from both of them, I might as well beat them. I dashed over to my sword and rolled as I picked it up. Sir pigeon was close behind. I barely had time to get up when he thrusted at my side. I flipped over the sword and tossed Link his sword… near an area of his body I'm sure he was glad I didn't hit. Sir pigeon aimed for my head and slashed but I ducked under and jumped to the other side of the roof. I noticed a few barrels left up here for storage. I turned back to Sir Pigeon; he has nearly to me when I cut the rope that held the medium size wine barrels. I back flipped onto one and to my surprise after a few minutes so did Sir Pigeon. Normally for mediocre or even a skilled warrior this was impossible and a feat only done by training for years. As we balanced on the barrels he slashed at me again, just barely missing me and taking off my head. I used the ball of my foot to stand the barrel up right and Sir Pigeon did the same. 

It seemed we were mostly evenly matched. Sir pigeon was definitely stronger then me, without a doubt, however I was faster. Unfortunately for him, Sir pigeon was used to fighting in light while I was used to fighting in darkness. Yet some how I guessed this power, skill, and down right stubbornness would prove a problem.

I back flipped off the barrel and then back a few steps. Then I felt the cold steel of the master sword just between my two shoulder blades. I dropped my sword and raise my hands.

"I surrender…" I said having little choice at the moment. I could sense Link was smiling and Sir pigeon was too though annoyed that our fight was won this way. 

I sighed again and carefully balanced myself on one foot ever so slightly and then said,

"I surrender to no man living!"

I spin around and kicked the master sword from Link and then I kicked his face with my other leg. I scrambled to the master sword and held it up just as sir Pigeon raced up to me. Our swords clashed again and again. We both had the advantage and the disadvantage in a matter of minutes and then it was switched. Everytime I was able to give him the slightest cut between his armor he was able to draw blood from me as well as I wore no armor. 

Then it happened. I saw Link running at me from the side and completely forgot about Sir Pigeon. I raised my sword in a defensive position to block Link's next attack. It never came. My sword was knocked from me and Sir Pigeon drove his sword into my shoulder, not a lethal wound, yet pain, if I had been alive. I couldn't let them think I wasn't human so I fell to the ground holding it and pretended to be in pain. 

Both Link and Sir Pigeon looked exhausted. They seemed happy the fight was over. Link walked over to me slowly. :I lost… He'll find out soon… No… I'll die again first.: Normally I am afraid of nothing, however when I saw my brother walking towards me, I was afraid. He lifted me up in his strong arms and we headed down through a door of the house and down the stairs. Cautiously I let my head lay against his chest, and for the first time in over seventeen years I felt impossibly safe, calm, and happy. Yet I know the feeling would be felting once he put me into the castle dungeon. 


	5. Chapter Four: Escape

Chapter Four: Escape

Note: : : means thought

: Please Din… Just five more minutes… I swear no longer… Just let me be with him for a little longer…:

"I almost feel sorry for her." I heard Sir Pigeon mumble under his breath

I was tempted to smile and didn't. :They'd know I wasn't really hurt if I did.:  I whimpered a few more times and then pretended to pass out from the pain. 

"Damn. Didn't think I hurt her that badly." Sir Pigeon said

"Not your fault. She would have escaped." Link replied.

They continued talking and I mostly ignored it. : So this is what men talk about when women aren't around? I think the "ladies" of court have more fun.: I sighed and started to think about my escape. I opened my eyes ever so slightly so they were only slits and unless you were looking directly at them, you would think I was still out cold. : Their taking me to the castle already? This will make things a little harder.:

I heard could hear the swords clashing, arrows flying, maces swinging as the soldiers around the castle trained. The drawbridge was left down as we entered, and I noticed three knights walking toward us. :I have to find a way out.: I nearly did smile when I saw they were leading horses behind them. 

"Good 'morrow to you Sir Pigeon. Good 'morrow Link." They chimed. 

I could see one smirking and he rubbed his bread. I nearly gave myself away laughing when he asked,

"Which one of you is taking this beauty as your leman?"

"Neither. She is a thief." Link quickly replied. I assumed he was a little upset thinking about Zelda when another knight said,  
  


"Yes, yes, Princess Zelda would be most unhappy. She must be yours then Sir Pigeon. I'm sure she'll keep you busy now Sir." 

"Not mine either. She is a thief and we both saw her stealing." Pigeon replied with a hint of announce in his voice. 

"A pity. That never said nothing. She could and should still be a good bed mate." The third replied.

I barely kept myself from scoffing at them. :They really think I would be their servant don't they?: However instead I reached out and grasped the reins from one of the knights closest to me. I jumped out of Link's arms and onto the back of the huge steed before kicking it into a gallop as it reared up. As I raced past the other soldiers I took Sir Pigeon's sword out from my shoulder. :I can't believe he actually was able to 'wound' me: I did a simple somersault and turned to face them as my horse continued. I smiled at them and threw Sir Pigeon's sword directly at him, embedding it in the ground only two inches from him. I waved goodbye and turned back around in the saddle. 

:Almost away: I was almost out of the market place when I heard more hoof beats on the cold cobble ground charging after me. I kicked my steed to go faster and sped away into Hyrule Field. :Of course they gave chase. They have nothing better to do then to follow me half way across Hyrule.:  I grinned as I saw a jump coming up and slowed my horse a little to give him time to jump it. The others though were coming too fast and would never make it. My horse easily made it and I laughed as I heard the other horses rearing up, throwing their masters. However when I turned around I saw Sir Pigeon on his black destrier and Link on Epona still giving chase.  

"Damn thief! Get the Hell back here!" Yelled Sir Pigeon.

I could sense Link was smiling behind me, amused by Sir Pigeon's anger.  I turned my horse into the Gerudo Valley entrance and kicked it again. I couldn't let them catch me again, I wouldn't. :He belongs in this world not mine. He will never find out about mine.: I kicked my horse again and bobbed and darted between the huge boulders littered around the area. :He can't catch me: I thought in a near panic as we crossed the stone bridge to Gerudo Valley. :I'll hide in the Haunted Wastelands. Great place to hide when your dead.: Just as I crossed over the newly rebuilt bridge I heard cracking and squeaking. The bridge was breaking under the weight of the horses and two heavily armed men! The horses reared and tossed their riders before taking off into the Fortress grounds. I turned back to Link and Sir Pigeon, watching them get up and try to scramble across as the bridge gave out from under them.  I quickly dismounted and ran to the edge.

"LINK!"

I couldn't see him. I knew the water down in the raven was cold, extremely fast with an undertow, and deep. Very deep. I had heard storied when I was little of people jumped in and then getting sucked under, never able to reach the surface again.  I quickly dove down after them in a panic. I had to find them. I had to.


	6. Chapter Five: Fire And Water

Chapter Five: Fire and Water

Note: : : means thought

:He will not die. Neither of them. They won't die before their destiny is fulfilled. I won't let them die.:

Being dead has its advantages; you never need to breathe underwater. I could feel Link struggling under the current to get air. Then I saw him; his foot was tangled around something. It didn't matter what the heck it was to me. I took out a dagger and cut through the gunk on his foot. It didn't work. :Damn: I grabbed his foot and pulled as hard as I could. This gunk just wouldn't let go. I kicked against the current pulling us and holding us down, trying to pull him free. It still wouldn't let go. Then Link went still. :Damn this gunk: I grabbed his hand and pulled it down to the gunk. The Triforce on his hand glowed bright and so did the Triforce on my hand. The gunk melted away and I pulled him to the surface. I swam hard against the current before placing him on a ledge sticking out in the water. :Please be all right: I thought as I dove under and looked for Sir Pigeon. :He has to be close.: I searched and searched, frantic, He had fallen in the same time as Link and logically must under longer then Link had been. I found him just laying in the water face down. :He must have hit his head.: He was heading into the part of the rapids that would quickly take him over the falls. :Damn knight: I shook my head. :I really shouldn't do this:  I changed back into my form with wings and flew ahead of him. His body started to plunge over the falls. I quickly flew after him and caught him. :Simple enough: I sighed, :I hope he doesn't wake up: then laid him next to Link. Link was still out cold and I could feel water in his lungs. I quickly gave him CPR just as he and Sir Pigeon awoke. :Damn:

"You?" Link mumbled.

"Angel's don't exist…"Sir Pigeon said and rubbed his head. 

I disappeared under the water and changed back into my pervious Hylian woman form.

"Angel's? I think you two spend too much time under the water." I said as I climbed back onto the ledge.  "Look we better get you two back up to where the bridge used to be, don't think the king would appreciate me giving him two hero-sickles."

I took out a little bit of rope, tying one end down to a large stone, and my bow and arrow. Then tying the other end to the arrow. Link and Sir Pigeon remained quiet, though shivering, while I shot it into the rock at the other side, making a strong link from out side to the shore. I motioned to them and we struggled against the current to get across. Sir Pigeon made it across first, then he helped Link up and finally he helped me up. I felt my cheeks redden ever so slightly. : Stupid girl, he's not interested in you at all. He's a knight. He probably has women flocking all over him. Forget him. Besides he tried to kill you. Well yes and no, he could have killed you if he truly wanted to.: 

"Thief are you all right?"

"Do you ever tire of calling me that? I do tire of hearing it."

"Then what is your name?"

"Andrea."

"Do you have a last name? You remind me of someone I used to know…"

"Yes. Maybe one day you'll learn it."

I looked up to the sky and noticed the sun setting fast and then saw how cold they looked, sobbing wet in the desert night air. I silently stood up and disappeared into the shadows to look for firewood. On the way back I heard Link and Sir Pigeon talking. I put the wood down and crouched against the wall again using shadows like a Sheikian would to hide myself. 

"Should we still arrest her?" Link asked

"She saved our lives." Sir pigeon replied

"She also put us on that bridge in the first place"

"She fled, we followed. Andrea could have let us drown or fall over the waterfall. True she did break the law, but it was only one load of bread. Look at her, she's barely skin and bones!" 

"I guess your right. Still, should we jut wait here?"

"I don't think she'll attack us. Worst she can do is call the gerudos from their fortress."

"Doubt she'll do that, she doesn't seem like the type to make others fight her battles."

"Me too. She isn't gerudo. She doesn't look like a bounty hunter either."

"Still I have a bad feeling about her. Zelda and I have been having weird dreams again. In these turbulent times, I don't think we can trust anyone just yet."

I chose that moment to rejoin them. I nosily picked up the wood and huffed back into the clearing. 

"Doesn't hurt my feelings. You two haven't exactly proven yourselves trustworthy either."  I smirked. I shook my head, laughing a little at how surprised they were. I sat down and went to work building a fire. I wasn't worried about the fact that we were so close to the fortress. I could always help them to escape if the gerudos attacked. I started the fire with a small easy spell then moved away from it. I watched Link sitting close to the fire with Sir Pigeon. They both noticed I was a fair distance from them and the fire. Too far to get any warmth and I was still soaking wet. 

"Aren't you cold?" Link asked

"I'm perfectly fine." I replied coldly from my spot.

"Are you sure? You're still very wet." 

I looked at myself and realized my mistake. For the living would be ice cold by now with the combination of wind, cold ice water, and freezing air. 

"I guess I am a little cold" I said with a shrug and moved somewhat closer to the fire. Being dead wasn't what made me afraid of fire, it was another part of me. One part that if Link ever found out what I was, he would never be allowed back into the life he once knew.  


	7. Chapter Six: We Have A Problem

Chapter Six: We Have A Problem

Note: : : means thoughts

After a few hours of arguing, Sir Pigeon and Link fell asleep. It took them a "little" convincing that I would wake them when it was their turn/wouldn't /wouldn't turn them over to the gerudos. I have no intention of doing the last two. As for their first concern, maybe two or three hours before sunrise. I carefully double-checked they were really asleep before I venture into the valley, not leaving so much as a footprint in the sound nor making any sound. :Shiekian training does have its advantages.:  I glide down a sand bank looking over the glistening sand that is covered in a silvery mist from the rays of the full golden moon. I gaze across the river of sand and think of Link's first encounter with the Gerudos. I glide down another bank and smile. :They had no idea what my little brother was capable of. I almost felt sorry for them… almost. I can never forgive them for that night… no normal person could, not truly, not even a saint… That night called the night of the dead seventeen years ago during the last great Hyrulian Civil War . . . I look down and see the sand beneath me is damp. :I'm crying…. I never cry… Then again who wouldn't cry when their family is slaughtered or torn from you? It was Ganondorf and his men… That horrible night they killed my father, but not before torturing him, teasing him, testing him, pulling him to his very limits before slowly killing him and leaving him with the horrifying knowledge that they would kill the rest of us, or attempt to. . . I was killed protecting Link… An arrow pierced my heart, taking my life but securing his…. as restitution the sages gave it back to me with the knowledge that he was the Hero Of Time… And I was the Guardian Of Life…. His guardian…  When Ganondorf touched the Triforce, I received the most powerful piece, the fourth, the unifying Triforce of Love… Most have never heard of it as the Goddess of Love is hardly recognized as a sister to the three great creator goddesses… Yet Din, Nayru, and Farore agreed to allow their little known sister to add her magic to the Triforce, allowing it to be reunited if ever divided. Dianais, the Goddess of Love, also taught people about emotions, feelings, and how to care for one another and fore their world. Nevertheless the good goddess had an enemy, Taric, the God of Hate. However, that was a tale for another time.: I turned my hand over and looked at the middle silver glowing Triforce piece. :How ironic that Taric's servant Ganondorf would know about us and seek us out. Swearing on all that was evil that he would eliminate our line...  It partly came to pass, yet Link still lives. He also killed Ganondorf, or as close to it as possible, and freed our parent's souls that were trapped here until he did so, they were kept mainly because of the power they added to his own. I was still trapped. I had to remain here to protect Link, while all I knew and loved when to the golden realm above.: 

"Justice is just that… just." I mumbled to myself.

I see my feathers from my wings making a small covering on the ground. The light from the full moon forced a molt of them. I picked them up, they feel as light as air but I know their harder then dragon scales or Mithril. They can protect even against our second greatest weakness, iron.  However it does nothing for protection against fire, our greatest weakness. :I'll make a shirt for Link out of these and hid them in the cloth. He'll never suspect a thing.: I close my eyes and a dark foreboding feeling comes over me. 

:Link…:

I sprint back to our miniature campsite. They are safe…. for the moment. As the Sun rises over the Gerudo valley, my form changed back into the Hylian girl form from before. From the corner of my eye I noticed the first rays from the red-orange sun gleam off metal. :Arrowheads, Scimitars, Guisarmes, Falchions, Estoces…. They really spared no expense.: I walked over, knowing they wouldn't shoot me just yet.

"Link…. Wake up… we have a slight problem." I said in a singsong tone.  


	8. Chapter Seven: Gerudos!

Chapter Seven: Gerudos!

"Hmmm?" He said

"Get off your butt and get the master sword, we're surrounded." I said and kicked Sir Pigeon awake. I didn't have time to waste to try and be nice to him… or falling back into the deep pools of his eyes, those beautiful sapphire eyes…  I shook my head quickly to force out the thought. Link quickly stood up as well as Sir Pigeon just as the first shoot was fired, barely missing my head. The next came at Link and Sir Pigeon, landing just in front of them. 

  
"Surrender yourselves. You're surrounded, there is no escape." Called a Female voice.  
  
"Arista? Is that you?  It's Andrea! Friend of the Gerudo, please stop we mean you no harm." I called back to her.  
  
Their reply was an arrow again barely missing me. I glared and knew something was impossibly wrong. I felt a chill go down my spine. Something else was with them, something like me.

"Do not let them escape!" I heard a male voice yell at them.   
  
"We're leaving." I said as another arrow missed my head.   
  
"The bridge is gone, we're stuck." Link said.   
  
I completely ignored them and ran towards the rocks where the Gerudo where hiding. I vaulted over the rocks, landing right in the middle of the large group. I swore to myself as I started to fight them. I jumped onto the leader and did a hand stand then a mid air split and knocked out two more warriors. I flipped backwards away from them. 

"Guardian! I know you know about me. I suggest you just give up. We'll take you and the boy and kill both of you." Cackled the male voice, which turned out to be a large Poe. It wasn't a normal Poe, nor even that like the Poe of the two brothers that guarded the secret of the song of sun.  This Poe has a truly evil voice that sent shivers down my spine and my "heart" race, I almost felt scared and for those of you who don't know Orrans, Orrans fear nothing and no one. The closest thing I would say he resembled was the older of the two composer brothers. I knew this man err Poe well; he was the one who had chased after us that night.

For a brief minute I remembered that night again. The intense rain, the thundering lightning that lit up the sky in a truly violent manner. The clashing of the swords, that seemed to only make the thunder louder or maybe they could have been the thunder because there was enough noise to be. The constant sound of hoof beats on the cobblestones road of Hyrule Castle Town. Link crying, he was confused because only moments ago I was singing to him… and then I was shot and fell from the horse, fell from his sight and the last thing I remember hearing was mother calling out my name and Link crying uncontrollably but mother never came back. We both knew Link was something special and needed to be protected, till he could fulfill his destiny, she knew I wouldn't hold it against her. I loved her, and still do. I miss her, as I will never be able to go to the undying lands of heaven with the gods like the normal spirits of the dead, I am cursed like a Poe but worse, far worse. Immortality is a curse and a blessing, no matter how you look at it.

I quickly snapped out of the small trance and was forced to fight back to back with Link and Sir against the Gerudos. There were just too many of them for us to fight. One of the Gerudos attacked Sir Pigeon and knocked him away from us. Link and I however were much better off now. The Gerudos were even afraid to come near us. I guess even with all those long years of being apart it didn't affect how we worked together. It was almost like we though exactly alike. I would step forward and Link would step back. We were perfectly in tune, it was almost as if we were dancing. This dance however, was one of life and death. One mistake and you would be nothing more then another stain on a sword of your enemy. I could see Sir Pigeon out of the corner of my eyes fighting off a Gerudo that had pinned him to the ground. Under nearly any other circumstance, I was sure that he would not have minded where he was or where the woman was. Somehow, to this very day I am still not sure how, Link was able to hold off the Gerudo that were hacking away at both of us while I took out my bow and notched an arrow then shot it at the woman on top of Sir Pigeon. She rolled off him, letting go of him, and was about to jump attack Link, who couldn't have taken that hit along with the three he was fighting off already. When a sudden wind and shadow flashed and tackled her away. A loud roar sounded and shook the ground. The shadow swooped low again and lifted up two Gerudo before tossing them like rag dolls into a group of others. I put my bow away and was about to take my sword out but it was reacting to the master sword…. And something else… I didn't know what was causing it so I left my hand at my sword's hilt at my right side.  [What's going on with this crazy thing? It's only supposed to do that with the master sword and the justice blade. Sir Pigeon couldn't possibly have that on him. I would have seen that short sword by now. One of the Gerudo must have it… But that doesn't make sense. The writing on the temple of light says the Warrior of Truth would be a man… not a woman… or Poe.] 

"You may win this time Guardian. But I still have Arista and Antanios," Said the Poe from a safe distance away, "You will come to us one day guardian… That is the day the first of the prophecies on the wall comes true… And you guardian, you will not be around to protect the Hero of Time." With those echoing words he left… for the moment, using a spell to cause a minor earthquake to block the entrance to the Gerudo Valley Fortress. 

I watched the spot where he was, my hand still at my side ready for another round. All my muscles were tensed up, more so now then before. [I will die… again… before the prophecies come true]. I thought as I lowered my hand from my sword's hilt. It was still glowing … reacting to the master sword and something else. [Sir Pigeon can't be the Warrior of Truth. It would have done this before if he was. Besides… The Warrior of Truth was supposed to kill me. He didn't do that.]  I shook my head; this was not making any sense. I could hear Sir Pigeon asking me something but I wasn't paying attention. 

"Stay with the dragon." I said to both of them before I started to climb up the side of the rock face. 

I could hear them start to climb up behind me. I rolled my eyes; little did they know how powerful that Poe was. I was lucky it was afraid of the dragon. I doubted my power alone could beat it. Link slipped down below me and fell on top of Sir Pigeon. I couldn't help but look down at the scene and laugh. They were both exhausted and here I was unintentionally making them climb the rocks. Neither one looked like he could move another inch. If I was truly alive then I might not have been able to either. I shook my head still chucking to myself about the scene as I continued up. As I got to the top I saw they were trying to follow again. I shook my head and again told them to remain where they were. I heard a small rock movement behind me as I saw Arista, the Gerudo who had shot the arrow at me, came up behind me. Before with lightning speed, tied both hands behind my back and took a dagger out and held it to my throat.

"Surrender Heroes." Was all she said.


	9. Chapter Eight: Torture At The Hands Of T...

Chapter Eight: Torture At The Hands Of The Undead

: : means thought

means telepathy between two characters.

Note: towards the end the rating goes up.

I remained still, not moving a muscle. I needed to warn Link and Sir Pigeon but if I moved she might drop the dagger, they could dodge it but more likely it would hit one of them. Not to mention it wouldn't be good when she slashes my throat and I don't collapse and die from blood loss, even Link would notice something wrong then. I tested how much she would let me move, not even an inch and she tried to give me a scratch on my neck. No blood came from the "wound" of course. Arista pulled me backward as I heard the voice of the Poe spoke in our heads, The boy will come for her as well as the knight. Bring her to me.

I fought against her as much as I could without Link noticing I wasn't bleeding. That was until I felt someone cover my mouth with a drugged gag. My sight went blurry and I was dizzy and my head was spinning. I slowly slumped in Arista's arms. As I closed my eyes I saw the figure of a great winged beast growl at Arista before being shot down. 

~*~*~*~*~

When I awoke from my dreamless sleep, the Poe was "standing" over me with a familiar face next to him. I couldn't believe my eyes, no I wouldn't believe them, I refused to. Even if Antanois, my older brother, were alive he would never had sided with the Poe. Antanois had tried to protect us against him the night we were attacked. I shuddered under his icy, heartless, soulless glare. He had changed. His bright vibrant blue eyes were now dull and vacant with an icy hint of hate in them. His raven black hair that used to shine like Ebony was no longer that way; it was slick, greasy, and dirty. His tall muscular body was too straight, too big, and too strong, it wasn't like how he used to be.  I thought it was an illusion until he backhanded me. Then I knew it couldn't be, m cheek actually stung from the impact. I "stood" up quickly because the chains holding me were beginning to burn my arms, they were made from pure iron. At least when I stood it lessened the pain. Antanios backhanded me again. I slumped down in the chains. My arms burned with the intense anguish of lightning fire behind my eyes. My skin was slowly blistering and burning off. I "stood" again, weaker. Then it slowly dawned on me who this Poe was. 

            The rain poured down in torrents. The lightning flashed across the sky ripping it open. The thunder rolled across the land. This, however, wasn't Hyrule.  This was Earth. The raindrops fell like bombs on the abandoned skyscrapers. Lightning flashed again, hitting a building this time, from what it looked like, it was an old church. The building was demolished the moment of impact. I was in a full suit of armor looking down at the city, looking at the destruction Talpa had caused. I flipped down to the ground, feeling the rush of the fall. I land with barely a sound and charge into the battle with my fellow warriors. I know the risks, earthlings did not like Hyrulians, they barely believed we existed anymore. Most had given up thoughts of our land centuries ago. I slowly stop when I see the Poe attacking my new friends. He was going after a young man, no older then twenty, in a red armor. The man, had jet black hair yet it's length was obscured by his helmet which also hid his wonderful smile that made me weak at the knees, and brilliant blue eyes that shown like sapphires at he bottom of Lake Hylia. 

            I blinked twice trying to come back to the present. It was Bademon, Talpa's loyal undead priest-gofer (as I liked to call him). Need possession of a young warrior? Bademon's your man. His ancient magic was only challenged by his sadistic sense of humor. :Yet, why was Bademon here? I know he knows he can't use any of the ancient Hyrulian magic against us and my earth friends are still safely in their home well hidden in the mountains of earth. What could he want?: 

"I knew you would come, Guardian. Pathetic as you are, I doubted even you would follow Arista. It was easy to use that friendship you had made years ago while your brother was trying to break into the fortress against you." Bademon laughed.

"What did you do to her?" I snapped

            My only answer was yet another backhanded slap across my face on the other cheek. They never asked, nor answered, any more questions. They didn't try to probe my mind, at least while I was conscious. Their plan dawned on me after they had knocked me out. Since Link was my brother, (and closer to me then Antanios who was protected by magic.) he would feel a lesser degree of my pain. It was an Orran trait for war, to know when your "other half" was in trouble. Hylians did not have this problem. Sir pigeon would be confused at first, and wonder what was going on. I didn't doubt, however, that his mind would think along the lines of a spell… or figure out what Link and I were. Also as they couldn't let the Hero Of Time be in constant pain when he is needed to protect others, they would come after me… Then be captured and killed to bring back Ganon and his master Tariq. The only way to open the door of time was with the triforce pieces. Bademon would kill one of us and use the other to open the door of time. Then he would use the blood to restore his Ganon. My blood and Link's blood came from the father of the gods. We were his mortal descendants and his blood, part of his power and legacy, gave us the power to protect over. That is why the Hero of Time was so much stronger then everyone else and so different. (Besides the obvious fact that he was part orran.) Through our blood we even had a distance relationship with the king of Hyrule. He had some of the gods' blood in his veins as well, though with Orran blood in our veins they'd instantly deny it. 

            Just because I figured out what they were going to do didn't give me the power to stop it. All I could do is hang uselessly by the iron chains that were slowly lifting the skin from my bones. I did my best not to response as they used iron swords, barbed wire combs, whips and dagger on me. I was acutely aware of them putting leg breakers on. By the time I fell back into darkness, I was sure I would die.

~*~*~*~*~

Link and Sire Pigeon were trying to figure out how to break in and save me. Link's arms where slowly beginning to bother him. They looked irritated and had blisters forming where the chains were on my body. 

:How can I see them? They're outside and I'm inside…:

I was trying to figure out how this was remotely possible, as none of my spells were strong enough to do this especially I was being held by iron, when I heard a powerful voice in my head speak.

This is my gift daughter… sight beyond sight shall aid you… be careful. 

A strong foreboding figure in my mind appeared. He looked down at me in his robes made of silk and gold that hung loosely around his body. His golden hair dangled down from his unearthly face and hid his amber eyes. He had a large golden staff that was decorated with gems that were far more beautiful then any found on Earth or Hyrule. He reached down and touched my cheek. A gentle tingly feeling went through my body and gave me strength. This golden hair moved aside to show his pointed ears. His aura shined even more. Immediately his figure disappeared, being replaced with my dragon, Calendrile. Link and Sir Pigeon were still yelling at one another. Calendrile was finally getting fed up with the bickering and roared, making both Link and Sir Pigeon stop. Then Calendrile changed into a human form; as he is a gold dragon he can change his form at will like an Orran; and punched Sir Pigeon. I mentally smirked at the dragon youth's short auburn hair. Like Sir Pigeon and Link, he had blue eyes but his sparkled with an inner strength that only an immortal could understand. Other then his eyes and hair, he was nearly identical body wise to Sir Pigeon. Sir pigeon stood back up angrily but he his temper, which was not easy. I didn't blame him though since it was a cheap shot. They started to talk again and form a plan. Then I was woken with a loud crack and a mind numbing pain in my leg. Antanois was standing near me with another torture device. I did my best not to cry out as he tormented me agonizingly slow. I was a mess of blood and sores by now. He merely mocked my pain and shattered my other leg. I fell back into darkness and saw my brother with Sir Pigeon on Calendrile, (I still don't know how Sir Pigeon convinced Calendrile to let both of them ride Calendrile to this day. The two never got along and still are not on good terms.) Calendrile didn't seem to be to happy about the incident. Just as they took off for to rescue me, I was awoken in a torrent of pain in my chest. My eyes weakly opened as I saw someone with both his hands on my chest touching me in a most inappropriate way. I choked out a cry just as the captor covered my mouth in a rough kiss. He bit down on my lower lip and it bled from the "love bite". Just as I thought whoever it was, was going to rape me, Sir Pigeon kicked down the door. He attacked the person and killed them before rushing to help me. Link smashed through my chains, however, as they were the only thing holding me up I fell into Sir Pigeon's arms. He lifted me gently and cradled me like a baby. My head lay against his muscular chest. I smiled very weakly; I could hear his heart beating and his breathing. Both comforted me. He held onto me gently yet tightly. I closed my eyes just as he put one on Calendrile. We blasted out of the fortress with a giant fireball and roar by Calendrile.


End file.
